The Theater
by The US Doctor
Summary: Welcome to The Rolls Theater, we here at the UNS would like to formally invite you to come and view the multiverse tonight food included, of course. Come and view some films tonight. A simple reaction fic, simple in that I plan to ship half of the main cast of the show with Jaune. Aside from that, it's a simple concept that is probably done to death, more info inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Rolls Theater

_**Author's Note: (cue some Soundsmith joke) so I feel like my pattern of stories seem to be that I take an already popular story type and just my own unique spin to it which by no means is a bad thing just a pattern I noticed with my stories. Anyways I just wanted to welcome people to the newly open Rolls theater, ran by an OC of course and if anyone has read my first fic that is currently still on hiatus you'll know him already.**_

The keys jangle as a mysterious man opens up the doors to the Rolls theater. He steps in and speaks, "Ahh such a nice place to host a multiverse movie night, what do you think James?"

James replied sarcastically, "well if we're going for 40's chic then you've nailed it, sir." He took a drink when he finished.

the captain spoke, "well perhaps but it is equipped with the best multiverse projector the 102nd has on offer, let's go get it started and ready for our guests." He walked off towards the projector room. James sighed and walked off to the kitchens, "Better get the food generator started and filled with the consumer grade condensed ertonium."

* * *

Roxxanna was a lot of things but a messenger was one that she didn't ever expect to be. So as she stood in front of the dorm of team RWBY, she was mentally cursing herself that she couldn't convince James to send a runner from his company to do this instead of her. "~sigh~ no time like the present I suppose." She knocks on the door and was greeted by a familiar little red ball of purity. She spoke,"Ahem, this weekend you and your team are formally invited to the grand opening of the Rolls theater, you will be picked up at the bullhead docks at 5 P.M. this Friday and you will be free to view as many movies of your choice, Food and drink will be provided for free of course. We at the UNS do hope you will accept our invitation of course."

* * *

Ruby was a happy easy to please girl so of course when the option of free food and movies for a weekend came up, why would she not accept it.

So when her partner heard about it when she got back it was an expected yet annoying thing to hear for the hundred and third time how she needed to be a bit less quick to accept such things, "RUBY why would you just accept and not even ask about what kind of attire would be required for such an event it's a grand opening for a theater that we were invited to. Not just let known but invited to!" She mentally sighed and let Weiss go on for a bit while mentally prepare herself for the free cookies.

* * *

'Okay RWBY down just a whole list of people to go sigh I think I'll have them handle it by region instead of all at once because I refuse to race all the way to atlas before tomorrow night.', Roxxanna thought to herself. So she set off around beacon and sent the invitations to team JNPR, most of the staff at Beacon Academy, team CFVY, Cardin Winchester, Taiyang Xiao-long, and Qrow Branwen (only after the Promise of free Booze of course). Besides them, invitations were also sent out to certain members of the vale underground, which included Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan isolé, and Adam Taurus. Which went about as well as you would expect with Torchwick and Neo, after a promise of that they wouldn't be arrested on sight, and Taurus nearly beheading her at the mention of the other guests, specifically a certain catgirl. It's now 9 p.m. in vale's commercial district and Roxxanna is outside the Crow bar with a flask, "Vale down, now onto Mistral. But first I need a drink"

* * *

Hours earlier

* * *

Beacon Staff

"Hmm, well Glynda what do you think?", a familiar coffee-drinking man spoke. Glynda sighed and spoke, "well it would be a good chance to take a break, but she never mentioned what kind of attire we need to have and you never asked her.", she finished with a growl. "Well, I believe that we are headed to a movie night there's no need to be fancy as such I propose we bring along Peter and Bart. after all, they did invite us and two other staff members of our choice and they do deserve a reward of a sort for what they deal with on a day to day basis", Ozpin said all too quickly. Glynda sighed again and simply nodded, internally she swore that Ozpin is going to cause her to go in an early grave.

* * *

Team JNPR

The blonde of JNPR spoke to his teammates, "So I suppose we should go right because I'm not gonna try to stop Nora from free pancakes.". The ninja and by extension caretake of the aforementioned Nora spoke, "it would be a good chance to get a night to relax and watch movies instead of worrying about Nora and homework.". Somewhere in the background, the pink bomber yelled pancakes as her vote of support. The cereal box girl also threw in her vote of support and Jaune announced, "so it's decided then, this weekend we're headed for the movies!". Once again pancakes were yelled in the background somewhere.

* * *

Team CFVY

"So should we go?", asked the shy bunny faunus. Coco spoke, "I say we go it might be fun after all it's been a while since we last went out as a team.". The male members politely declined to go to save themselves from anything coco could put them through. "Well, then vel It's just you and me against the world!", the leader of CFVY announced as she got up and dragged velvet out the door.

* * *

Taiyang and Qrow

"Well I'm going with or without you Tai, free booze after all", the drunken bird said to Taiyang."~sigh~ I'm gonna go just to make sure you don't completely destroy the place with your drunken butt"

* * *

Roman and Neo

"Yes neo I know they have free ice cream but no it's too dangerous", the thief said exasperated, neo pouted. "Neo I know they promised that we wouldn't be arrested on sight but it's still too dangerous to go.", roman now groaned in agony as neo was unrelenting in her assault of puppy dog eyes and silent threats. "fine, fine just quit making dinner plate eyes.", inwards he cursed himself for being so weak.

* * *

The Rolls Theater: Day of Arrival

* * *

"So how goes things in the kitchen, James?", the captain barked over the handheld. James replied a quick fine as he filled the food generator and powered it up. "Phew, done all that's needed is to prepare for the vale group to arrive if Roxxanna does it by region.", James said to no one in particular. The two met back in the lobby to prepare for the incoming guests as they are set to arrive in an hour and the lobby still needs to be clean of dust and presumably, some familiar clothing would be needed to be provided if anyone shows up outside of their everyday clothes.

An hour later and an Airbus was seen docking with some prime passengers and two bullheads carrying three of the most infamous people in Vale's underground arrive and they were ready for them. The captain and James walk outside in their standard clothing of choice, with The captain wearing his standard issue M2 Airborne infantry helmet and trenchcoat emblazed with army insignia with dress clothing underneath, and James wearing his grandpa's M1 steel pot helmet emblazoned with the symbol for the 506 PIR, standard dress uniform for the army, and fingerless gloves. They walked down to the bullhead dock to greet their guests and also stop any fights from happening. Arriving at the docks James starts talking, "Hello there and welcome to the opening of the Rolls theater, please follow me to the lobby and my friend will explain how this movie night will go, and please regardless of anything that will be explained enjoy the night and have fun."

* * *

_**Author's note: so yes I have pre-made these next two chapters so no any complaints about grammar for this chapter, and the next two chapters, won't be resolved until a later date. a thing about this fic is that unless the 'movie' itself is a long one or one that I personally want to go into more details about, the chapters for this will generally be shorter, but for the most part the content should be pretty good for what it's worth.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Orentation

_**Author's Note: so this chapter is mostly just some explanations for how certain things are gonna be handled. But besides that, I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter what will be played on the projector. Well in case anyone is interested it will include movies, DustTube (you can probably guess what I'm talking about) videos, popular music/music videos, video games, some original stuff, and even some fanfiction assuming I can get permission from the author. With that done let the exposition [I know that I probably used that incorrectly] begin! [btw if you don't care for word garbage scroll to the end for a quick summary and you can scroll to the next chapter, sorry about this chapter]**_

As the crowd funneled into the theater people gasped at the high ceiling dotted with chandeliers. Weiss whispered to Ruby, "See I told you we were heading to a formal event."

After everyone arrived into the lobby the captain spoke, "ahem, can everyone hear me?", people nodded or replied an affirmative. "Good, well welcome to the Rolls theater. You were all of course formally invited, but despite a quarter of everyone dressed for a formal event, this is, in fact, an informal event. As such we have some of your casual clothing prepared in the theater, and before anyone raises a concern no we did not do anything illegal, it was a simple couple of favors that I pulled with an expert tailor that can make clothing with a general description of your body types.", he paused to catch his breath, "I know that it still may seem odd but we insist that you all enjoy your experience here, and from experience I know that is almost impossible to do with fancy dress clothing on."

Almost all of the concerned went back to patiently waiting to go watching a movie, now of course also waiting to go change as well. "With that said, the movies that will be played here will be from across the multiverse, and before anyone says anything I know what I just said and I assure you I'm not crazy. The stars of which will be you guys, and before you ask it's simply your lives from a different universe captured as a film."

He paused for breath, "Moreover, as of now time in you're universe has been stopped for you guys which mean that as long as you're in here you cannot age and that when you arrive back it will only be the next day but until you head back which I assure you will be at any point of your choosing, Time is effectively frozen."

He paused for a second before continuing, "Now for those who want to stay longer than a single 'night' here, we have quarters provided for you all require sleep and the rooms windows have been augmented with light screens and will provide your bodies with the correct cycle needed for proper sleep."

A hand went up, "Yes, Miss Schnee?", he asked. "This all seems a bit excessive for some movies, sir, what is the reason for all this?". She asked.

He answered, "A valuable question, well simply put if I'm not mistaken the Vytal Festival is coming up soon, correct?", everyone nodded, "Well the stress of such an event can be overwhelming and as such, I decided that this would be a great way for you all to relax for a night, or well as long as you want. At the end of the first ten films shown I'll also have some new rooms set up for everyone but until then I'll finish up my speech and everyone can shuffle off to the main show area and we can begin our first showings."

He began again, "Food, as mentioned in the invitation, will be provided for free and at a limitless amount, you can order it with a notepad provided to each of you in the main showroom. Also when we get the arenas set up you can duel amongst each other at your leisure until the next showing, which we assure you all plenty of time will be provided for you all. Now sleep, while it won't be entirely necessary, it is still recommended for anyone and everyone but the time between times when you might want to get some sleep will be further apart than natural time spans. "

He began his final points as he sees that the crowd notice three of the guests unique status', "I see you all have noticed some of our guests, well simply put I did invite them knowing full well their criminal status, and no you may not arrest them or fight them outside of the arena. I full well know your concerns and let me put them to rest by saying that the theater is plenty large enough for you all you sit away from them and you need not interact with them if you don't want to, but you will NOT fight them in here not because I have some magical powers in here, but because I want everyone to enjoy their time here and not spend it glaring at the three black sheep. With that said please get ready and the first showing will begin in an hour!"

The Captain walks off the stage and leaves everyone alone to get ready. Of course, all the people who showed up in dress clothes changed into more comfortable outfits. Everyone else went to explore or order some food or drink in the showroom.

* * *

In the projector room

"That seems to have gone well for you Cap. now what?", James asked

The Captain replied, "now, we let them get ready and start the first film in an hour"

James nodded and looked to the first of many films in store for the people down in the showroom, and smiled.

* * *

_**Author's note: I know that this chapter was mostly just word garbage, but I feel that if I don't include this it simply wouldn't make a lick of sense as to how things will be handled inside the theater. That and I know that somehow some one is gonna complain and for the most part this is insurance against that complaint. Anyhow next chapter will be the first actual showing, can't wait to write the chapter! **_

_**Summary: food will be limitless, people can sleep, stars of the show will be the whole cast so the character of focus can be anyone (unlike most react fics that I have read where Jaune is the Main character of focus), there will be a fighting arena (Duals and team fights yay!), more rooms will be announced in the future, and clothing will be provided for the cast as they request it. That's it if I feel that I need to add or change anything it will be done at an as needed basis and mention by the chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Overwatch: Rose

_**Author's Note: So I want to assure everyone that if I ever find a fic or series that I want to expand the Cast's reactions for, I will separate it to its own fic and that at most there will only three chapters dedicated to any specific 'film'. With that done on with the film.**_

Everyone got seated and ordered some food and drink when the film started

**The film opens with a Rose emblem on a bright red background quickly followed by the Overwatch insignia. "****Overwatch was looking for a hotshot pilot to test their next generation teleporting fighter.", said an offscreen Ruby to the audience.**

"Huh my little sister being a pilot that was selected for testing a teleporting plane, I always knew you were special!", said yang as she hugged her younger sibling.

"Gah! YANG let go I'm trying to watch the movie!", Yelped Ruby as she almost dropped her fresh plate of cookies.

Teary-eyed her father said while also hugging her, "My baby girl is all grown up!"

"OH, NOT YOU TOO!", yelled Ruby as most of the audience looked on and chuckled or laughed at their antics.

**The insignia fades to an image of Ruby standing in front of a jet fighter with her offscreen speaking, "The SlipStream, enter Ruby Oxton, call sign: Rose. That's me. It's the sort of opportunity I've dreamed off my whole life."**

The family was still hugging and gushing about Ruby's growth, despite her flailing and yelling. While the rest of the audience look to the screen in curiosity.

"**But on my first flight, the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and I disappeared. I was missing for months.", said the young pilot as the image turns to one of her in the pilot seat looking distressed as she fades out. "And no-one knew where — or when — I'd gone.", said ruby slightly solemnly. **

"Ouch", said Jaune out loud. Meanwhile in the background, Ruby finally got out of the clutches of her family.

**The film transitions to a room filled with electronic equipment all around with Ruby fading in and out of existence. "By the time Overwatch found me I was little more than a ghost. The doctors call my condition 'chronal disassociation'. I faded in and out of existence. Disappearing for hours and days at a time, and even when I was there, I couldn't touch anything."**

Everyone winced at that, Blake spoke, "so I guess now is when we find out who saves her… right?", everyone looked back to the screen.

**The image changes to one of Blake working on a device that looks one on the slipstream. "But my friend Blake would not give up. She kept at it, day and night. Until she invented the chronal harness that keeps me anchored to the present. I was myself again!"**

"Thanks, Blake.", Ruby said partially because it's thanks to her that a different Ruby gets to live a normal life, partially because she saved her from her sister from hugging her mid-drink. "yeah, no problem, although you do know that it's not actually me who did that right?", asked a concerned Blake. "Yea but still it felt needed.", replied Ruby.

"**Even better, It turned my condition into something great! I have control over my own time, and I can speed it up and slow it down at will. My time as a pilot was over, but my life as an Overwatch agent had begun." The image of Ruby in her pilot uniform fades to an image her in her own unique outfit. **

**she was wearing a bomber jacket with vale's flag sewn onto her right shoulder and the insignia for her old flight group along with her rank sewn onto her left shoulder, over top was her trademark red cloak and rose emblem, on her forearms were holsters for two mini scythe-pulse pistols dubbed Reap and Harvest by the agent, to finish her outfit was a pair of red and black boots along with a 'combat' skirt. Of course, on top of her jacket was her Chronal Accelerator smack dab on top of her chest.**

"Looks like all Rubies wear similar outfits", Snickered Weiss as she took a sip of her tea. "TRAITOR!", Ruby yelled at the Ice Queen.

"**Which leads to now 5 years later overwatch has been disbanded by the Petras act and the Councils of Remnant, and the world once again needs heroes to stave off a second Faunus crisis." Spoke Ruby from the background. The shot transitions to a close up on her face in a crowd cheering and looking on at a speech meant to bridge the two crowds together given by an Adam Taurus.**

"What?! Why would I even give humans the light of day for a speech?!" yelled Adam at the screen. "Because Mr. Taurus, not every Faunus is an animal like you are in your universe.", sarcastically remarked James walking into the showroom. "Was that a jab at my animal traits human?", sneered Adam. James sighed and said, "no just a remark about your behavior, now please quiet down and let the rest of us enjoy the film." The Faunus sat down and gave a glare towards James who simply shrugged.

'_**Hmm, was that something in the background?' **_**thought Rose, as she waded through the crowd to get to a better vantage point. She climbs the closest tower to see a familiar figure, Salem, Former wife to Ozpin Magus and currently a woman out to kill Adam Taurus. Rose saw a lot of things in the woman, her assets, her intelligence, even her former flame which has died down to embers when GRIMM, an organization named after the very monsters that threaten the kingdoms every day, kidnapped her and brainwashed her to be the woman Rose sees in front of her now. A part of Rose wishes she could help her but the damage was done and now… now all the woman is known for is her work, her assassinations, the death she brought with her, and she was nothing if not efficient with her work.**

Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow winced at that knowing who Salem actually was and what she could actually do, but Ozpin specifically felt something awake inside himself a feeling that he has not felt since he got his position of headmaster of Beacon Academy, Guilt, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long long time. He knew why Salem is the was she was, yet for the longest time all he thought he could do was condemn her and try to kill her, an act for the gods to return. Yet it was the gods who condemned Remnant, 'A thought for Later perhaps' thought Ozpin as she took a good long sip of his coffee.

"Huh who's this Salem lady, I mean they did say that we were the stars of the show right?", asked Yang. James spoke, "Oh she's very real but for the sake of some people I know", he glances over to Ozpin and Glynda, "I will refrain for now and simply say that she will be showing up later, It's a particularly long journey to the theater from her home." He knew that avoiding the subject was always a bad Idea but the reactions of the guests here will be worth it. 'Heh you're not the only one who can screw with your students Oz' thought James as he looked back to the screen and took a sip of his whiskey.

**She used her time dilation and zipped over to Salem's building and ran up to the roof to intercept her before any damage could be done, in the current day and age the sparks for a second faunus revolution was very visible and the dust barrel was just one match away from blowing. An assassination of such a political figure would be all that's needed to set off such a war. Now more than ever did she wish that she really could reform overwatch, alas the Petras exists and doing so would place her under an international bounty for arrest, so what she could do was to be chalked up to her own personal heroism. As she ran to Salem she snatched a radio from one of the dead guards to alert Adam's bodyguards to get him out of the area and into hiding as there would be an assassination attempt on his life.**

"Hmm, Mister Sherrywood you did say that all of these universes exist correct?", mused Ozpin. "Aye Sir, and if the next question you have is why do you not have your aura unlocked. The answer is that as of the time of your murder, aura simply was an unknown protection, and when it and semblances were discovered it was considered at first magic and then a normal facet of life before then huntsmen academies were mostly army boot camp but with emphasis on how to kill Grimm efficiently and at distance.", replied James.

"Interesting. Thank you for answering my concerns then.", said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee.

The pair went back to watching the film.

**Rose makes a jump over to the roof Salem was on and sets off a gas trap, she slides to the ground and coughs. Salem quickly spins around, points her mechashift rifle at the poor girl and taunts, "Foolish girl, thinking that you'll play hero". Rose quickly recalls to a point before her jump and makes the jump again this time also making sure to speed up her landing as well to make sure she doesn't set off a trap like that again. "You were saying?", she taunts the deathly pale woman.**

**Rose throws a pouch of her pulse ammunition at Salem set to detonate on impact, the trained killer shoots it out of the air throwing Rose off the roof in front of Adam, the crowd looks on in shock and awe. Salem jumps after her aiming at the only device that keeps her anchored in time, she shoots, and Rose once again zips back to her previous position on the roof before the detonation. Salem uses her grappling hook and swings back to the roof as her target, Adam Taurus, get hit in the head a clean hole could be seen right between his eyes, blood leaking out, the crowd horrified and one Rose up on a roof muttering reaping no's in anger and sadness.**

The audience winces at that and Ruby speaks, "why did you show us that?!", the audience, for the most part, nods in agreement. James sighs and replies,"the reason I showed you all that is that while for the most part most of these will be nice not all of them will show the hero winning, my thought process was just to get a rough one out of the way first and then show you all one that has a nice ending to it."

Ozpin joins in, "Miss Rose, not everything will end well for the heroes even the best of people can die to the worst of things." She nodded in understanding and spoke, "sorry about that I just" James cut her off, "look whatever you're about to say it doesn't matter, should the hero win yeah, does it always happen no, no it doesn't but the point is to watch these films and relax. Don't get to harped up over what you may have momentarily thought or said." She nods again and the audience turns back to the screen.

"**Why would you do this?!", cried out Rose angry. "Goodbye, **_**Rose.**_**",said Salem as she smashed the butt of her rifle on the coronal accelerator throwing Rose off the roof and into the crowd. Rose gets up and curses about the damage. She sulks away back home to go try to patch up what she can before bringing to Blake to fix it properly.**

"And the end, I know it wasn't the lightest of stories but I'll try to find a better one for the next viewing until then feel free to go exploring the building or take a nap or whatever. I'm gonna be busy as sifting through this stuff is gonna take some time.", came over a PA system. Meanwhile in the projectionist booth the captain was muttering something about 'modern day people and their insistence on being dark and edgy, like it's so friggin cool'.as he sifted through films and clips.

Back in the lobby James was looking at a building plan, trying to decide what to change for the guests. He sighed and said aloud,"perhaps I should ask for room requests and work from there.". Meanwhile not too far away a certain red gem girl heard and walked over to ask about it,"so what's who's about room requests?". James jumped and recoiled back in shock before speaking, "Bleedin hell lass ya scared the life outta me! you need something?". "Well I was wondering if you were taking requests right now?", Ruby asked. James sighed and spoke, "yea but save it for later I need to help the captain with his sifting. Go join your friends after all more guests will show soon. That and another film will start soon as well." Ruby smiled and ran off to go tell everyone.

_**Author's note: Woo finished chapter hope everyone enjoyed this I'll try to release a chapter every thursday, and if there is no chapter for next thursday then i'll simply either release two chapters the following week or drop it when I finish it. I plan to give the cast some gifts, and not through Phoenix something or other Warehouses, so the way gifts show up will be through Army mail, after all there is a captain on site, though I would love too see anything you all might want to give. If there is enough stuff I'll probably dedicate a chapter to it. As always have fun and please don't spam the reviews or inbox too much**_


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee with a Cream

_**Author's Note: Holy Mother of Jesus this story did better than I expected, I just made this as a side venture because I thought that it would be a quick and easy thing to do, for it to as well as it did well color me impressed. Also, I will be rewriting the first two chapters at some point as they were quite rushed and in my opinion could have been written better. **_

_**Btw I apologize if the length of the chapter seems long but I can't control how long people write their stories and as such if I tackle a longer chapter from someone else's fic then both the chapter for this and the time required to write this up will be longer. **_

_**Also, something I feel like mentioning in case anyone thought this James is not an extension of me, that honor would go to the Captain in the booth, just me being paranoid is all feel free to ignore this sentence. **_

_**A note for the future, any and fanfiction based chapters I write for this will be run by the original author with an offer to appear in the story, yes even Couer even if I can tell the answer, and yes I did just that for this one, in case anyone was curious he or she, (I don't think it ever mentioned in the profile) said they were busy writing every day already so yeah lol. aside from that let the story begin.**_

_**The Film of the evening: Service with a Smile by Coeur Al'Aran**_

_**The first paragraph of the film was hand copied and thus has extra details left in italics.**_

James walked into the booth to a smiling man, "Hey Brian, Why are you smiling? That's weird for you.", he asked slightly spooked. The grinning man replied, "well because my dear Sherrywood you should be familiar with this universe you did help the man after all.". James sighed and spoke, "look I've helped a lot of people you need to be specific." The captain spoke again in a teasing tone, "ah ah ah, no you will see what it is along with the rest of the audience". James sighed again and walked down to the showroom to announce that the next film is starting. He sat down and wondered what made the captain so giddy and moreover apparently he knew the man coming up.

'**The change was so subtle he didn't notice it. Things continued as they usually did, with the same gangsters coming twice a day for coffee, and a few other regulars making their rounds in the mornings and at lunch.' **_**It shows a few pictures of Jaune in a cafe uniform serving coffee to some red and black-clad mafia men, and a couple more of other huntsmen and huntresses in training showing up and leaving. **_

James mused internally about the new development and on who was in the picture, it struck him, the man in the picture was a Jaune that he had helped financially after he was rejected from Beacon. Granted it was a completely different universe to the one in the film, along with the fact universes where Jaune was rejected are a dime a dozen, yet the ones who record them are a pain in the arse, however it was a job that he personally called 'a duty that can be both rewarding and completely draining', he didn't choose it for a reason, but he still had his opinions on the recorders, yet for the moment he chose to ignore those.

Yet this universe was one done by a famous recorder, or writers for a more familiar term for himself to say, one that most aspired to. He snickered about the thought as the man or woman clearly couldn't have been real, I mean new documentation every single day, must be draining. 'Well I did promise them a happy universe for one', James sipped his whiskey and glanced to the captain. James noticed that he now sported a shit eating grin as he was working, James sighed and looked back to the screen.

As he did however Yang spoke, "Huh? Why is vomit-boy in that get-up and not his hoodie and jeans getup?" Jaune filled in for him," one of two things probably either that I never got into Beacon, or that's a part-time job I got, either way, I'm clearly working in a cafe." James nodded in agreement and everyone went back to the film.

**It wasn't an obvious thing, at least not at first. It wasn't until he'd come to deliver some cakes to a pair of young men that he realised things were changing at all. "Thank you, kind sir," the large man said in a voice that was almost paradoxically soft. "I had heard about this venue from some friends of mine, and I'm glad to see they spoke the truth as to its quality." "No problem," Jaune replied politely. **

**He'd have always been polite to a man who looked to be seven feet tall and built of muscle, but in this case it honestly felt like it would have been a sin to be rude - almost like kicking a friendly dog. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. And here's your cake, sir." **

**The dark-skinned male nodded and took the mug, then sipped it and paused before nodding again, this time with a tiny smile. "We ought to bring Coco and Velvet here," the large man said. "What do you say, Fox?" Fox, or at least the guy Jaune presumed was named such, nodded again and hummed something under his breath.**

Coco hummed in agreement with Fox, before asking Jaune if he could really make gourmet Coffee. He responded with, "yea but I don't really have the ingredients and so I simply just never practiced the skill, I suppose after a few rounds of practice I could make some really nice lattes.", The leader of Team CFVY seem to slightly light up at the thought, Jaune, however, went back to watching the film and wondering if there was anything he could learn from, well, himself. Ozpin just looked like he saw the holy grail of coffee.

**It wasn't really an answer but it seemed enough for his friend, who relaxed into a seat far too small for him with a contented sigh. "I have to go and serve some others. Feel free to grab my attention if you need anything." "We shall. Thank you." It wasn't anything about the two of them which tipped him off, and in fact, it was actually something he noticed as he left their table. **

**To be honest, it probably should have been noticeable from the start. After all, it wasn't exactly easy to miss the huge sword leaning against the table. Not huge in the sense of a conventional two-handed weapon, but huge in the way that meant it was ridiculously over-sized for any purpose at all. Also, it was bright orange, which was equal parts pointless and bizarre. It made him pause and look around, and he started to notice that the other tables had signs of weapons by them, too. **

**There was the one in the corner where two girls were chatting animatedly. They looked only a little older than him, and quite pretty, but it was the handgun laid casually next to a menu that drew the eye. The other girl had a knife at her waist as well, and not a single person in the diner seemed put off by it. Not even an awkward glance towards the dangerously armed people filling his diner. And why should they, when almost everyone else there was also armed to the teeth? It was at that point he realised what had happened, even if he wasn't sure when or how. He'd become a haunt for huntsmen.**

"I've actually been meaning to ask Oz why do huntsmen choose such flashy weaponry?", James voiced not in confusion, as he had asked countless other professors and headmasters the exact same question, no instead in curiosity after all in a series of infinite universes there are bound to be infinite responses. Ozpin spoke, "Mr. Sherrywood we as huntsmen need to be bright and noticeable as our jobs require us to be the centre of attention, we have to be a beacon of hope for the people we protect both for their safety and for ours, after all the more Grimm that get attracted the more at risk both the hunter and the civilians are." James internally mused about his response it was the most unique response he had in a while as he went back to the film.

**Huh… fancy that. It wasn't just students either, even if he was fairly sure those two guys from before were just that. There was a middle-aged man on his scroll by the window, sat atop one of the stools with a steaming mug of coffee before him. There was a collapsible spear propped up beside him. **

**There was also a chatting group of four around a table who were almost certainly somewhere between twenty and thirty years old. Being near a wall, they'd leaned their weapons up against it – which really should have made him feel a little nervous, but somehow didn't. Who was he to tell them how to look after their equipment? They knew it better than he did!**

All of the audience some form of humor from the comment made by Cafe-Jaune, a nickname James came up with for the audience to distinguish between their Jaune and the film's one. Ruby was, of course, drooling at all the weapons that were propped up on the tables while everyone else was either laughing or chuckling.

**I'm not imagining this though, am I? There are so many more huntsmen and huntresses here, and now that I think about it, I've lost a lot of my regulars. The thought shocked him, and he looked around again just to be sure. There were one or two normal people, and they were easy to spot because they didn't look nearly as relaxed as the huntsmen. Still, it was nothing compared to the numbers he'd normally have at this time, and even though he'd gained ten or so new customers, it looked to have cost him ten old ones**.

The younger members of the audience looked confused, while the older members visibly winced at the scene. James himself had a small memory surface about the whole affair and scowled at the thought. Ruby started speaking,"why did he lose customers?"

James sighed and spoke," The issue with being a protector of humanity whether be it that you are in an army,", he points to himself and the captain, "or a hunter", he tilts his head towards the adults of the group, "people are both thankful and afraid of you it is an inevitability of being on front line combat, I can't even count the amount of time I've been asked to leave a location after I've done work to protect the people there or even the amount of times I've gotten looks for being in a location with my rifle even if I'm on duty and simply stopping for a drink."

Ruby looked even more confused but decided to save the question for later and went back to watching the film. James sighed and did the same. Ozpin tapped him of the shoulder and mouthed out approval of his explanation, James slightly smiled at the gesture.

**The diner was about as busy as it always was, but with different people to usual. It could have been a coincidence, but he doubted it… mostly because there were a few faces who dropped by every single morning without fail. Or they had, now that he thought about it, up until a day or two ago… which was about the time Team RWBY became regular customers. They must have spread the news about his diner. He smiled and made a note to thank Ruby for that. Still, had that driven his old custom away? Why was that? On a side note, maybe he should invest in a weapons rack or something. If he was going to have customers armed to the death, then he could at least take steps to accommodate them. **

**Then again, given how expensive most huntsmen weapons were, maybe that would be too risky. He might have to get insurance for it, and he really couldn't afford to start messing around with stuff like that. Better to just stomach the awkwardness and move on. The bell rang again as a new customer entered, or a set of customers this time. There were four in total, and these ones were definitely not students – two of them even having greying hair.**

The Beacon staff hummed in curiosity of who was being shown. James, however, snickered as he remembered who was one of cafe-Jaune's repeat customers, it was a certain coffee drinking professor and his headmaster friend.

**As had happened the last few times the bell rang, every huntsmen in the diner looked to the door and touched their weapons, and as had happened every time before, they relaxed once it was safe and went back to their conversations. Jaune let out a short sigh. I feel like some kind of person visiting a zoo. He laughed to himself and imagined a posh narrator's voice in his head. And here we have a wild herd of huntsmen in their natural habitat. See how even when at rest, they are painfully alert, and take the time to inspect any new members of the herd before relaxing. This is to ward off predators.**

**Though he wasn't sure what they'd count as predators in the middle of Vale. He shook his head and dispelled the thought, picking up four menus and carrying them out to the people as they settled around a table by the front window. It was a good spot with a commanding view of the street, and even though he probably could have fit another table and four chairs in there, he knew his customers liked having the extra space to stretch their legs and get comfortable.**

"Quite considerate of him to think about customer comfort rather than his own profit.", Ozpin commented. The younger members of the audience laughed at the commentary about huntsmen and how they reacted to someone new showing up. Yang specifically was asking Jaune is his humor was really that witty, he replied with how he was fine at humor and that it tended to lean towards stand up rather than wit.

**"Here you go," he said, handing the menus to the three men and one woman. "If you know what you'd like, I'll be happy to take your order, or I can come back in a few moments if you'd prefer." "Are you the owner here?" the woman asked. She was stern-faced with blonde hair and green eyes. She immediately made him think of a teacher, and also that he'd forgotten to do his homework. "I-I am," he said, and then cringed at his stutter. "Is there a problem I can help with?" "No, of course not…" She looked down to her menu. "I was simply curious." **

**"Please forgive my colleague. She's had a busy day." It was the white-haired man who apologised with a charismatic smile. He wore a green suit and had an odd set of glasses over his eyes. "I will have a cup of coffee, please." Jaune blinked. "What kind?" "What kinds do you have?" "Well, we've got fifty individual blends and beans, and that's not including the different ways I can make it. If you have a favourite brand or flavour, I can…" Jaune paused. "Um, sir…? Are you okay?" "Don't mind me," the man wheezed. His eyes were shut, his face pointed to the side. A tear ran down his cheek. "I was simply overwhelmed by emotion for a moment." "Okaaay…" "Do you have Mistral Mountain-Top?" "I do." "Vacuo Golden Sands?"**

**"Some arrived this morning." "Atlesian Black?" Jaune paused. "I don't have that." "Why not?" "Well…" Jaune broke off and tried to think of a good excuse. In the end, he decided to be honest. "No offence, but it tastes awful. It's possibly the worst blend of coffee I've ever had the misfortune to taste. I'd not serve it to my worst enemies." "Young man, I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship." "Ozpin," the woman hissed, kicking him under the table. Jaune was instantly reminded of Team RWBY.**

**She looked to him, and managed to look just as exasperated as Weiss usually did. "Ignore him, please. I'll have a mocha." "A treble espresso," the green-haired man asked. "And a little less water than usual, please." **

**Less water in a triple espresso…? Jaune nodded, but winced internally at the thought of it. That would be so strong, he felt ill just thinking about it. Well, if the guy wanted to peel the lining off his own mouth, who was he to argue? That was what insurance was for. **

**"I'll take a latte, lad," the moustached man called. "And I shall have a fifty-fifty blend of Golden Sands and Vale Red Bean. I'd also appreciate it if you could bring the milk out to me." Ozpin added. "I have rather specific requirements on it." **

**"You're such an embarrassment," the woman groaned. Jaune laughed and jotted it down. In truth, he didn't think it was all that odd. He got a lot of people who really liked their coffee (as did his Mom), and everyone did it a little different. If it would make a customer happier to handle the milk themselves, then he would go along with it. Where was the harm? "I'll be back with your orders shortly," he said.**

James sighed as he remembered how this would be one of the longer films for the evening and decided to order an entire bottle of whiskey and a BLT, the audience seeing this did the same.

**Glynda watched the young man go. He hadn't complained about Ozpin's mannerisms, nor even looked upset to hear them. She wasn't sure if she should feel pleased at that, or upset that Ozpin would take it as encouragement. In the end, she went with the easier option, and glared at the man in question instead. "What?" Ozpin asked innocently. "He's a barista. Would you criticise me for giving specific instructions to a barber?" No, but there was a marked difference there, and the poor boy looked like he was running the entire place on his own. With everything else he probably had on his plate, she felt guilty throwing Ozpin's OCD's at him as well.**

**"I've heard nothing but good things from various students about this place," Oobleck mused, looking around. "I have to say, it's actually quite nice." "Yes, I approve of the room especially," Ozpin said, and Glynda could only agree there. "The view is rather pleasant as well. It's peaceful here." "It's off the main street, so it's not as busy," she pointed out. "That probably doesn't help him gather much custom, but it does mean it's blessedly quiet. No screaming children bring dragged about by their parents for a change." Ozpin chuckled. "You know, for a woman who teaches children, you have surprisingly little patience for them." "I teach children to kill things. I do not deal with toddlers." Their conversation broke off as the waiter returned once more, balancing a tray between his hands. He set it down on the table next to theirs, then brought across the drinks individually. Glynda accepted hers with a nod of thanks and set it down. "Is there anything else you'd like?" he asked.**

Glynda reddened slightly at her own comment, 'well it's true', she thought to calm herself down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the booth, the captain got a message from his scroll it read,

_On my way to Mistral, Invites Round 2 is a go. :)_

_ -Red Lightning_

He smirked as he knew that Mistral had some of the less savory individuals and as such he would need to contact a friend for soem help, a second message came up as he was thinking about this, it read,

_reporting in, message for Captain Sherrywood, in a month you will have a convoy stop by your current excursion, apparently army mail got a backlog of stuff addressed to your location, something about your guests I'm gonna be taking JNPR and find out what is in those trucks._

_ \- lieutenant Arc_

'Interesting', Brian mused, he decided to file this for later and went back to working the projector.

* * *

Back in the theater, the film continued even as the captain was receiving his messages.

**"Well, I wouldn't say no to a cake," Peter said, laughing as though he'd told some particularly hilarious jest. "The problem is there are so many on the menu! How is a man to ever choose?" Ah, and there was the other embarrassing male she had to spend her time with. Glynda buried her emotions with practised ease, which was probably for the best since she wanted to reach across the table and throttle Peter with his own moustache. Why had teaching ever seemed like a good career move? "What would you suggest, lad?" Peter asked. "I can't choose, so make one for me. I'll trust in your expertise." "Huh, me?" The young man looked a little nervous. "W-Well, I could, but they're all different prices. Wouldn't it be a little unfair if I chose?" "We'll all have some cakes between us," Ozpin said, coming to his now favourite person's rescue. "Don't worry about the cost. So long as it's not ridiculous, I'm sure it will be fine. Today is a business meeting regardless, so it's technically on expenses." Glynda gritted her teeth and counted to twenty. She couldn't kill Ozpin. That would be bad. The waiter nodded and left to fulfil the strange order, and Glynda comforted herself in the thought that he'd at least make some good lien off of them. **

**Even so, she rolled her eyes at Ozpin. "We're here to work? Really… that's the first I'd heard." "It's close enough, Glynda," he chuckled. "Though I didn't mention it before, I thought we might discuss the upcoming field trip to Forever Fall." "Is there something wrong with it?" Glynda's eyes narrowed. "I've taken all the necessary precautions and arranged everything as best I'm able. If there is a problem, I'd like you to say it." "No, no – there's nothing wrong. There's no need to get defensive-" "I'm not defensive." "I simply meant to discuss the students," Ozpin said, dodging the dangerous topic with easy grace. "It's not the trip itself that concerns me, but several of our teams have shown… less than stellar teamwork thus far. I'm simply concerned they might be problematic for you on the trip." The mood at the table dropped quickly, and she let out a long sigh as she realised what he meant. While some teams had gotten on famously, Team RWBY being an example, others were struggling to the point of infighting, and that was never a good thing. "I've never questioned your methods of assigning teams before," Glynda said. "But it really hasn't worked out well this time, Ozpin." Oobleck tapped his chin. "And come to think of it, we really should have questioned your methods before. Eye-contact is not exactly a full proof means to good relations." "Well, it's easy for you all to condemn me now, isn't it?" the headmaster groused. It looked like he might argue more, but he sipped his drink and all the tension melted from his face.**

Everyone of the staff looked like they just saw a ghost as they glanced towards Glynda, she simply sighed and mentioned how while it was true that she generally is generally tired beyond belief, it could also be that her other self was extra stressed. Ether way the male staff took a mental note that they should get her a spa day or a gift basket.

**"But maybe you're right. We'll have to think more on it next year." Glynda stared at him like he'd grown another head. No argument? That was odd, especially from Ozpin. She sipped her own mocha, and breathed a sigh of relief at the rich, chocolaty taste. So bad for her, so unhealthy, yet so sinfully sweet… chocolate was for children, but coffee was for refined adults, so this always felt like a concession she could make. "Team Crimson could stand to work together a little more," Oobleck said. "Why, just the other day, Mr Winchester expressed the most disgusting views in class." "Racism?" Ozpin guessed. "His father fought in the faunus wars and never did let that go…" "As understandable as the elder Winchester's grief and pain may be, it's not right of him to pass that onto his son, nor for his son to express such in class. I explained so and instructed him to meet me after class." Oobleck sighed and leaned back, nursing his thick, black, tar. "It should have ended there, but unfortunately, Miss Valkyrie seemed to disagree with him and caused an argument. Mr Lark quickly sided with Mr Winchester, while Miss Valkyrie's partner and friend sided with her."**

Everyone in the audience seemed to glance at cardin for it, the notable exception being the staff of course, Cardin seemed to reflect on what the on-screen Oobleck said for a second, before ignoring the glare from Adam, who seemed to want to kill him.

**"And before you know it, the team is split in two," Glynda finished. "It's always difficult when emotions and ideologies clash. From what I've seen, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are close friends. Having the two of them on the same team was bound to cause tension, if only because they will side together against the other two." "It's as you say. Mr Winchester feels his leadership is threatened, and I don't think Miss Valkyrie truly understands how often she tries to determine what the team should do. When Mr Ren agrees with her, it instantly looks like a challenge against the leader and breeds more tension." "They're not the only team that is struggling," Peter said. "I had Miss Nikos sit next to her partner Mr Thrush in class, and I've never seen two people look more out of place. I'm not sure who to feel sorry for. The poor lad looks like he doesn't know what to say, and she sure isn't talking to him." Yes, and that entire team was another headache in the making for her. Partners were supposed to be close, and even in Team CRSN, the partnerships were that – with Mr Lark siding with Winchester in most arguments. Pyrrha Nikos and Russel Thrush hadn't seemed like an entirely bad partnership at first, but something had clearly happened.**

**Now, the two couldn't so much as speak to one another, and often sat on opposite ends of the classroom. They weren't antagonistic, thankfully. They just avoided one another… all the time. "Not for the first time, I wish teams didn't exist at all," Ozpin sighed. "I'd abolish them, but it's an international custom, so it's not that easy." The three of them grumbled their agreement. The silence would have continued from there, but for their host coming back with a tray in his hands. She took the distraction for what it was and happily turned to face him. "Here you go," the young man said, laying out a large plate in the middle of the table. "I hope you enjoy." Glynda's mind went blank. She was not an overly feminine woman and never had been. She conducted herself as both a professional and a woman, but she didn't find things cute or pretty. To her, everything needed a function, a purpose. But when he laid the plate down and she was presented with the sight of a small collection of deserts – each one miniscule, but also widely different – she couldn't help but bite her lip and stare. They're adorable…**

The younger audience and the staff got a laugh out of this, most of them were thinking about how the big scary Goodwitch thought something was adorable. Glynda was grumbling about how it's ridiculous that people thought she couldn't think something was adorable, all the meanwhile reddening like a tomato before harvest season.

**"I didn't quite expect this much," Ozpin mused, lifting one of the cakes between his finger and thumb. It was far smaller than the slices she'd seen in the display cabinet, more a single bite in itself, but there were many more of them, and of a wide range of different cakes. Ozpin popped his in his mouth, and judging from his expression, was quite satisfied with the result. "I wasn't sure which cakes to give," the waiter admitted. "I didn't want to charge you too much, and I didn't think you'd want more than a single slice each, but we have at least thirty different kinds of cakes. In the end, I decided to take smaller cuts of all of them and make mini-cakes." "It's like a platter," Peter cheered, reaching out to take one and sample it. "Incredible. I love it!" "They are rather well presented," Oobleck agreed, helping himself. "It also eliminates the need to choose, and lets us sample various different flavours." He nodded to the waiter. "That's quite the clever idea, young man. Perhaps you should add something like this to your menu." "Do you think?" Yes. Absolutely. It wasn't just the convenience of it, but the look. Glynda picked up one and stared at it, and it was hard to even think of eating it. He'd not just cut a slice, but actually used some tools to shape it like a tiny little cake. Somewhere deep in her mind, hidden behind locked doors and chains, a little girl squealed at the sight of such an adorably cute thing. She wanted to take it home and keep it as an ornament. It really was just that cute. "I think Miss Goodwitch approves," Ozpin teased, and it wasn't until she noticed their gazes on her – even the waiter's – that she realised how much she was staring at the miniature treat. Her cheeks darkened, and Ozpin chuckled. "It looks like you have a winner, Mr Arc. I'm sure many of your other customers would love such an option." "Several of them are already looking," Oobleck pointed out. He was right, too, for they were receiving quite a few not-so-subtle looks; the kind you might receive at a restaurant if you ordered something unusual or appealing and everyone else wanted to know what it was.**

The Audience that this point lost it at the comment about a little girl. Yang specifically decided to make a comment, "-snirk- The scary Professor Goodwitch brought to a screeching halt because of some cute cakes!" before she continued to laugh, Glynda however decided to give an extra harsh punishment to everyone if she ever caught them off their best behavior, and she meant everyone. Jaune was looking on at the laughing crowd and simply shook his head, it was funny sure but he knew better than to laugh, even if only to be able to savor the moment of levity form the stress of the Vytal festival.

**The young man laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should. Well, it's not a bad idea for sure. I'll have to run it past my consultant." "You have a business consultant?" "W-Well, I have a customer who knows a lot about business. She's not really doing work for me, but she always has advice, and I listen to what she says." He smiled to himself. "She's pretty demanding, but she means well. Or I think she does… it's hard to tell sometimes." "Excuse me," a feminine voice called. It was one of the two girls by the window, two third-years Glynda recognised by name and team. They smiled flirtatiously at the young waiter, who quickly went red-faced and rushed over to them. "Can we have whatever it was they just got? That looked amazing!" "Huh? Uh, yeah, sure. I'll have to make some more, though. It might be five minutes." "We can wait," the other said. "Can we have another round as well?" "Sure." "Thank you, Jaune~" the first cooed, stroking his arm. "You're really so sweet." "A-Ah, I should go make your drinks!" **

**"He's certainly popular," Ozpin said, amusement thick in his tone as he popped another treat into his mouth. "I'm pleased to see him doing so well. This is a nice place, and he deserves the success it could bring." "I hope he doesn't take them too seriously," Glynda sighed. "They're only flirting, and I'd hate to see him think otherwise." "I'm sure it will be fine, Glynda." "You knew his name," Oobleck said. Glynda paused in her own conversation, quickly realising what her companion meant. Ozpin had referred to their waiter as Mr Arc, and there hadn't been any introductions. Even if they went by the name of the diner, he would have said `Jaune` before a surname. "Nothing gets by you, Bart." "I did feel it a little curious you ushered us here so quickly," Oobleck admitted. "While I was certainly not averse to finding out more about this place, your excuse of having heard of it from the students fell a little flat. You don't exactly spend much time around the student body." Ozpin smiled. "You've caught me out." "Who is he?" Glynda asked, curious despite herself. "It's not like you to take interest in a random citizen of Vale, even if he can cater to your demanding coffee addiction." "It's not really an addiction, Glynda…" "Is he a potential student?" she asked, ignoring his protest entirely. "Is it someone you want to add to the student body in some way, or maybe someone of political importance?" "Neither of those things, I'm afraid. He's just someone I wanted to keep an eye on. Call it a professional interest if you will, but my motives are more compassionate in nature. I just wanted to make sure Mr Arc was doing alright." "Why?" Glynda asked. "Why not ask him?" Ozpin said. "You've figured out who I am, right, Jaune Arc?"**

The laughing stopped when the audience caught on to how Jaune was right with his guess of him never getting into Beacon. James took a long sip of his whiskey.

**"Yeah, I have…" She jumped when the voice sounded behind her, and quickly scooted her chair around. How he'd snuck up on her, she had no idea, but it might have had something to do with the cakes she was snacking on, or maybe the fact that he presented no presence around him. Most huntsmen and huntresses got used to sensing danger nearby, and he provided none. He was just a normal civilian.**

**"You're Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." He looked to them. "And you must all be teachers there." "Indeed, they are." "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Arc," she said, holding out a hand. He took it, and she took a second to marvel at how un-huntsmanlike his hands were. She filed it away, however, not wanting to draw attention to or embarrass him. "I wasn't aware you knew of Beacon or its professors. I'm sorry if it was rude to speak of you behind your back, but how do you know Ozpin?" "Jaune Arc," he introduced, "and yeah, I know Ozpin." He sighed and shook his head. "I applied to attend Beacon." "You…?" "And I rejected his application," Ozpin said conversationally. All noise died then and there**.

"Why did you never get in Jaune?", Pyrrha asked the slightly forlorn leader of JNPR. Jaune seemed to flinch and tighten up before he responded with how it could be that Oz found out about his transcripts and decided that he shouldn't let him in. The rest of the audience except for Ozpin, Glynda, Roman, Pyrrha, and Cardin looked shocked. Ozpin spoke, "Well, either way, it seems I was right to let you come to Beacon despite the transcripts Mr. Arc, You've certainly earned your place at Beacon." The rest of the teams except for Cardin relaxed at the comment, Cardin stood up and yelled about how he didn't deserve his place at Beacon, Ozpin spoke again, "Well He certainly may not have from a combat perspective, his tactical prowess is one that can't be understated. It is also a skill that is a rare find in students of his age, especially with no combat experience." Cardin sat down and grumbled about the whole affair. James silently let out a breath he was holding, even if he could he didn't want to have to ask Glynda to patch this up for him.

**Glynda winced, suddenly aware of how she was the closest to the teenager, and how she'd just mindlessly shook hands and introduced herself, unaware of his circumstances or what had happened. And, of course, Ozpin had flown in with his usual lack of tact, and dropped a bombshell on them all. Well… this turned awkward fast. "He wanted to attend this year, but I felt his training was not up to the standards we demand," Ozpin continued, completely oblivious to the little signs she was sending him to shut up. Even Peter looked uncomfortable; suddenly far more interested in the window than he had any right to be. "We had a surplus of excellent students this year, and Mr Arc didn't quite meet the bar. In the end, I decided it would be best if he did not attend." "I-I see," she choked out. "Well, this is hardly the place for such discussions, so-" "I didn't hear back from him, of course. Not many people respond to letters of rejection, I suppose." Ozpin sighed and finished his coffee. It clinked back down onto the saucer, the noise loud enough to echo through the diner. To her horror, she realised that even the other patrons had gone silent, all sensing the tension in the air and deciding to listen in. Could Ozpin not sense the mood, or was he just being that much of an idiot? "I wondered how you were doing, Mr Arc. I half-expected you would leave Vale altogether." Zero tact… what else had she expected? "No," Jaune said weakly. "I'm still here… I… I didn't want to go home and admit that I messed up. It felt like doing that would be admitting defeat, or failing somehow. I didn't want my family to look at me and think I was a failure." "You're not a failure," Glynda interrupted. "Beacon sets unusually high standards for its applicants, and we turn away almost-" "At becoming a huntsman, he is a failure," Ozpin said, cutting through her argument, and then moving his foot away when she drove her heel down into it. If only she'd thought to bring her weapon, she could have sealed his mouth shut.**

Glynda simply gave a glare to Ozpin who responded to it with that his other self clearly didn't have any forethought to what he just said and who he said it in front of. Port and Oobleck just tired to ignore the whole affair, the pair decided to look back to the film having the same awkward feeling that their counterparts did.

**"I see you didn't try for any other schools. There are more ways to become a huntsman than to attend Beacon, you know. Some take apprenticeships, while others simply wander off into the wild and teach themselves. It's dangerous, of course, but the option is there." Jaune Arc shrugged weakly, unable – or perhaps unwilling – to explain why he'd chosen to hang up his sword and become nothing more than a civilian. "You're doing quite well for yourself here, however. I dare say you've been quite successful in setting this place up. Your menu is certainly diverse enough, and your service has been exemplary. Do you intend to make a career of this?" "I guess so. It would be a bit weird if I opened this place and didn't." "True…" Ozpin smiled coyly and leaned his hands on the table. "Allow me to be frank, Mr Arc. Do you wish for me to leave?" "Ozpin!" Glynda hissed. "No, it's fine…" Jaune shrugged and let out a long sigh. "I don't mind you being here." "Despite me being directly responsible for trampling on your dreams?"**

Jaune looked back to Ozpin and mentioned how even if he didn't accept him into Beacon he wouldn't harbor an ill will towards him, "it's simply too much effort for the loss of a chance at an impossible dream", to quote the blond knight.

**Jaune shuffled awkwardly, and it looked like he appreciated being the centre of attention even less than she did. For that alone she'd make sure to dump a week's worth of paperwork on her boss' desk. He deserved it for being so rude. In the end, the waiter shrugged. "You're not upset?" Ozpin asked. "You knew who I was from the start, yet you treated me like any other customer. Why is that?" "Because you're a customer… my consultant would be pretty angry if she heard I'd thrown you of all people out." "That's not the real reason and you know it." "What do you want me to say?" Jaune demanded – and there was a hint of emotion to his voice at last. Glynda recognised it easily in the way his hands clenched into fists. Ozpin, apparently, did not. "The truth, I suppose. Were you not angry that I turned you down?" "Angry? Angry!?" His blue eyes snapped open. "Of course I was angry! Becoming a huntsman was my dream, it was what I'd always wanted, and you just threw that away without even giving me a chance to prove myself! I was angry, alright. I was distraught, depressed – I didn't know what to do!" His hands tightened on his tray, and she saw it bend. "I'd never felt so… so crushed in my whole life. I was left with nothing, and after I'd come all the way to Vale to try and make this work. You took everything away from me…"**

Jaune then quickly made a remark about how even if he himself wouldn't other versions might, that and a sarcastic comment about the other Ozpin's lack of foresight.

**Glynda's face fell. "And yet you've treated me like any other customer. Why is that?" "Because… because what difference would it make if I didn't?" What…? "Getting angry at you won't change anything, and it's been almost two weeks since then. If you'd come to me on the first night, I'd have screamed and shouted at you, but I can't bring myself to do that anymore." Jaune sighed and placed his tray down on a nearby table. He looked exhausted. "I woke up at five in the morning so I could meet with my suppliers and order some more fresh milk, and then I had to clean all the tables and get ready for the day. I prepped all the machines, visited the local bakeries, and then had to cut cakes and lay them out in display cabinets. It's three in the afternoon now, and I've got a big order coming in an hour, not to mention the rush once the local businesses close for the day. I just don't have the time to get angry." Glynda's face tilted to the side. She wasn't sure what she was hearing, and also couldn't figure out whether that was mature or not of him. Sure, he'd decided to put aside his animosity, but because he couldn't fit it in his day…? Was that a good thing? "Besides, it's not like it would change anything. You probably had a reason to not accept me, and it probably wasn't because you enjoy it. I was really upset, but I guess I just busied myself and forgot about it. I want to be angry even now, but I just can't find it."**

**Jaune laughed awkwardly and picked up his tray once more. "Maybe you made the right choice, anyway. Maybe I wouldn't have been cut out for the life of a huntsman. I guess I'll never know." His eyes trailed to the ceiling and then back down to them again. He took a deep breath and let it go. "But no, you don't have to leave. You're welcome here, even after what happened. You were just doing your job, and I'll do mine. There doesn't have to be any hard feelings." Ozpin smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear it. For what it's worth, I derived no satisfaction from the decision." "I understand. This isn't what I expected I'd be doing either, but I can't say I hate it." "One should never do something they dislike," Oobleck said wisely. "You've certainly managed to craft a loyal customer base. I'd be happy to come back myself." "I, as well," Glynda added. "If we're welcome, that is. I would understand if you didn't want-" "No, it's fine." He smiled at her, and she could sense nothing but honesty there. "Like I said, I was worse about this before, but I'm over it. I'd be happy to see you all again. Anyway, I should get back to work and leave you to your food. If you need me, just shout." "We will, Mr Arc," Ozpin said. He watched the waiter leave, and turned back to the rest of them with a small smile. It faded when he noticed them staring at him. "What?"**

**"Don't you what us, Ozpin," Glynda hissed. "Can we not even take you out for coffee without your causing a scene?" "I merely wanted to address the issue. I did worry for the young man, and I didn't want to impose on him if he my presence caused him any distress." "And you could not have addressed him in private?" Oobleck asked with narrowed eyes. "As opposed to, say, throwing it out in the middle of our lunch break? That was an awkward situation, Ozpin, and not one we needed to be involved in!" Glynda nodded with a fierce glare. "For shame," Peter agreed around a mouth filled with cake. "For- hm, this is delicious. I- Oh right, yes, for shame."**

James sighed as he remembered how he had to help calm the tension in the version of the universe that he was in, it didn't really end too well, but he did however manage to divert the possibility of a fight to an agreement on that Ozpin needed to go to a mandatory course on social etiquette, taught by Glynda personally.

**Jaune stretched his muscles and fought back a yawn as the clock struck ten. Another day over, and another till filled with lien. That wasn't to say he'd turned a real profit yet, but he was on the right track. It was about half way through the month, and if things carried on like they were, he'd turn a small one – enough to cover his bills and keep going, anyway. He didn't bother to flip the sign over on the door, and instead moved around the diner, stacking chairs and wiping tables clean. He left one table free, however, with two seats next to it. If his memory served him correct… The bell rang. "See? I told you he'd still be open." "Technically, I'm closed," Jaune said without any heat. He smiled at the little girl who skipped up to him and tilted her head to the side. "There's plenty of ice-cream in the freezer unit. Pick which flavours you want and I'll mix it up for you." Neo clapped her hands together and rushed away, and not for the first time, he had to remind himself that she was actually older than he was. "Thanks, kid," Roman said, sitting down on the table and reaching for a cigar. He paused when Jaune stared pointedly at him, and then sheathed it with a sigh. "There's no one else here. It's not like anyone would know." "No, but I'd have to get rid of the smell. You know the rules, Roman." Jaune pushed an affogato over to the man, and passed him a spoon along with it. This was actually the third time Roman had visited, and he'd become something of a late night regular. From what Jaune understood, the two worked in the removals industry, but they had the night shift or something.**

Roman snickered at the blatent lie his counterpart made, It was true of course but what he was removing was either people from living, or dust from stores. Neo, however, looked jealous of her counterpart on the screen as she could have Ice cream late at night consistenly.

**They didn't talk about work much (not that Neo talked at all), and he understood why. Who wanted to talk about work when you were relaxing? Either way, their shift ended technically after his diner did, but they'd caught him closing for the day and Neo had looked so upset, he hadn't the heart to ask them to leave. Of course, he'd been in for a bit of a rude awakening when he'd asked Roman what his daughter wanted. She'd not taken well to that, and only a liberal serving of ice-cream had been enough to cool her anger. Since then, she'd made it a conscious effort to remind him that she may have looked young, but that she definitely wasn't. "Busy day?" Jaune called, moving over to the counter and scooping out ice-cream as Neo pointed.**

**"Don't even get me started, kid." Roman said. Naturally, he didn't need any more encouragement and did, in fact, get started. "Had to meet with something of a new customer today, and I'll be damned if she doesn't think she owns us. An arrogant piece of work if I've ever seen it." For him to call someone arrogant, she had to be really bad. "Can't you just refuse to work for her?" "It's… not quite as simple as that. She has big money, not to mention influence. The kind of person you don't say no to, you know?" "Sounds scary…"**

**"Oh, she is." Roman sipped at his drink and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'd rather not deal with her at all, but like I said, I can't exactly say no. We need the work anyway, and if we're not involved, she'll just find someone else. Sure, they won't be as good as I am, but I kind of don't want to be on the opposite side from her." "Now it just sounds complicated." Jaune placed the bowl on the counter and stuck some wafers into it. For added measure, he also took some pieces of chocolate and poked them out of the top, before he handed it to Neo. She took it happily, and dragged him down by the apron. When he straightened back up, it was with a crimson face, and him wiping one hand across his cheek.**

Roman laugh at the scene, Jaune blushed at it, and if looks could kill then Pyrrha's would cause a genocide against all Neos.

**His legs honestly felt a little weak. Roman, the bastard, laughed his ass off. "Oh, she's not letting you go for the daughter comment, is she?" He grinned and nudged the girl, who ignored him entirely and dug into her treat. "I've never seen her so affectionate, but then again I've never seen her so annoyed, either. You bring out the best and worst in her. Congrats." He sat down opposite them, still rubbing his cheek and still not trying to look at the pretty girl. She was very small, but it had been more exhausted idiocy that had led to him calling her a child. There was no way he could misinterpret those curves, nor the way she swayed her hips when she moved. It was far too late when he noticed her eyes locked onto his. She'd seen him looking – and seemed more than pleased. She casually ran her tongue over the spoon in punishment, making sure her mismatched eyes watched him as she did. Jaune swallowed and tried to ignore the uncomfortable tightening in his pants. If Neo's smug look was any indication, she damn well knew. "I-Is she ever going to stop getting me back for that? I said sorry." "A wise man once told me that a man forgets but never forgives, while a woman forgives but never forgets." Roman paused to let the message sink in, and then smirked. "Neo, on the other hand, neither forgives nor forgets. Get used to it." She winked at him when he turned to look at her, and Jaune groaned to himself. He wasn't sure if it was heaven or hell, but it still left him red in the face and feeling like an idiot.**

Roman continued to laugh now about how great minds think alike.

**"How is business going?" Roman asked. "Anything good happen today?" Jaune regaled the two with his tale of the day, mostly of the teachers from Beacon and their almost-fight. When Roman first came, he and Neo had been almost wary around him, like they expected him to say or do something. When he hadn't, and when it was clear he wasn't going to, they'd quickly relaxed, and they'd become a regular fixture for the last three nights. Always when he was about to close, and always when he had no one else in the diner. "Sounds interesting," Roman laughed. "You're certainly drawing your fair share of attention, kid. You sure you want to be the kind of place that caters to huntsmen, though?" "What do you mean? I'm open to anyone." "You might be, but it's not the same. You already said you've noticed less custom from normal people, well that isn't an accident. Huntsmen and civilians don't mix." "I'm a civilian." "Normal civilians," Roman drawled, rolling his eyes. "You don't count." "That's nonsense. I've seen loads of huntsmen walking down the streets and no one runs away screaming when they do. Vale is filled with people, both huntsmen and not." "Yeah, but they don't mix," he repeated. "They can exist in the same place, but the culture is different, and they don't like to mingle. Look, I'm not trying to trick or even confuse you, Jaune. I'm just answering your unspoken question." He shrugged and finished his drink. "Don't take my word on it, though. Ask around, or better yet, keep your eyes open and see for yourself." **

The entire audience except for Roman and James made some sort of comment relating to how they didn't expect Roman to be so nice, Roman was mock offended at the comments. James got a small laugh at the reactions of the crowd.

**Impatience warred within him for a second, but he forced it down. If he just asked Roman, then he wouldn't get an explanation, and even if he did, he'd still have to see it himself to believe it. "Alright, I'll keep my eyes open."**

**"And I'll be there to say `I told you so` when you figure it out," Roman laughed, slapping some lien down on the table. Jaune sighed. "You always tip too high." "You're open after hours. Consider it a premium rate. Besides, money comes easy to me – it's like a natural gift I have." "Yeah well, you shouldn't say that too loud. Someone might try to rob you." "Somehow, I think I'll be okay on that front…" Roman laughed to himself and stood up, picking up his cane once more. He didn't have a limp, so Jaune had no idea why he had such a thing – but Roman was pretty eccentric, so maybe it was a part of the outfit. "See you tomorrow night, kiddo. Thanks for the treat; it's hard to find places open late like this, and even harder to find ones with service like this." "I literally don't even do anything," he said. "That's the point. Let's just say I'm used to a very specific reaction from most people. It's nice to find someone who acts normal around us. It's a nice change." Roman smirked when it was clear he didn't understand. "You'll get it in time, kid. Anyway, you ready to go, Neo?" It was only when Roman said the name that Jaune realised his mistake. He'd turned his back on the girl and left himself open. He yelped and jumped forward when her hand slapped against his backside. His cheeks, which had only just started to go back to normal, were bright red again, and the girl laughed silently as she sashayed past him. She made sure to turn and blow him a kiss before she left. And Roman made sure to laugh himself hoarse at the same time. Jaune rubbed his behind as they left, trying to regain his racing heart. He'd never received that kind of attention from girls before, and certainly none as pretty as Neo. Heck, even his customers had started to make it a sport to see who could make him blush the most. He groaned in embarrassment and picked up his mop once more. "Why do I keep getting the weirdest customers?"**

As the screen faded to black the crowd got up and did some went walking, some went to use the restrooms, others went to scold Ozpin. James however went to the projectionist booth and asked about the new rooms coming, the captain's response was, "well the engineers are certainly working round the clock trying to complete it in time, nonethe less I got some mail for you.", he then handed James the scroll and went back to his laptop and started searching for the next film.

James read the messages and wondered about the packages when he noticed the active construction down the hall. He walked over to it and asked some of the workers there about it, they told him that they were building the combat arena at the moment. He simply nodded and went to go help the captain as there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Back in the Projectionist booth, Brian found some thing interesting. "Hmm, James will like this one.", He said aloud

"Like what?", James asked catching the older man off guard

"Oh just this video here", Brian said as he turned the laptop over to show James. James' smiled and said to play it next.

* * *

_**Author's note: yay I did it I finished it after basically two weeks, anyhow next chapter is definitely gonna be shorter than this one. These long chapters will definitely be few and far between for my sanity and for me to be able to get more than two chapters out a month. Also feel free to leave a review for the chapter, I'd love to hear your guys opinion of the chapter**_

_**Anyways with that, have fun and have a better sense of tact than old Ozzy.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Song and Dance

_**Author's Note: so for once I didn't have to rush a chapter for this fic as the last chapter I did rush the thing, mostly because I got tired looking at the document in my drive dashboard and at some point, while I was writing it I got looking at the document. I know I'm making excuses for why the last chapter was somewhat dull, but it's the unfortunate truth and so all I can do is try to not do the same for this one. With that out of the way, on with the show.**_

_**The Film of the Evening: A Music Extravaganza showing, Classic by MKTO, Royalty by **__**Conor Maynard, and Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. Also, music lyrics will show up as italics in bold.**_

The audience returned in about a few minutes as there wasn't much to do except for some small talk and for the most part, over half the group was made up of award teenagers who would sooner charge a beowolf head-on with no weapon than try and initiate conversation. They did, however, get back to an oddly giddy James, oddly giddy in that they only knew the guy as a somewhat collected man who would interact with them while watching the films, so to see him practically act like Nora on a sugar high was an oddity at best and downright creepy at worst.

"What's gotten you all excited?", Yang asked slightly creeped out. "You'll see.", James quickly answered

**The film starts with Jaune going back and forth with a man off-screen about something. "Look it'll be great I've already reserved the stage for it and all you would need to do is sing a couple of extra songs afterward, hell your singing voice would rival Weiss' on a good day, so I don't see the problem with you going up there and singing for the crowd.", the mysterious offscreen voice said.**

"I think he's exaggerating my skills, I mean I can't be that good considering all I do sing in the shower.", Jaune said only for his roommates to refute him saying how the offscreen voice was correct about him rivaling Weiss on a good day. Weiss looked intrigued at the affair, 'Him sing better than me? Fat chance of that I remember how he did before the dance.', She thought about it while going back to watch the film.

"**Yea but she denied all of my advances so far, why would this be any different?", Jaune asked. The mysterious man shows himself to be… James. "Look just do this and humor me, kid, I did reserve the stage after all. Anyways you can always shrug it off and move on to other songs if she still shoots it down.", James said with a pat on Jaune's, which was immediately followed by a shove to the main stage.**

Weiss scoffed when she figured out what the two on screen were talking about, she decided to voice her opinions, "so what he's gonna sing to me again, I remembered how the days before the dance went with you singing if anything you're just gonna embarrass yourself, no offense meant, simply the truth." James snickered before speaking in defense of Jaune, "well I mean how well would you do something like singing if you were planning to do it in front of your crush." he paused for effect," Yeah thought so, still though I'm sure that you're gonna feel somewhat differently about Jaune here afterward."

'_the song itself won't change her mind but it is a step for my shipping masterpiece...wait I really shouldn't let them know, damn._", James thought to himself as he went back to the film. Up in the projectionist booth meanwhile, The captain just smirked in knowing and went back to ordering supplies for the new rooms.

"**Hey C'mon, you know I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to performing.", Jaune said in a small panic as he got on to the stage though quite a bit of shoving and talking. The audience looked on, Weiss specifically was looking with interest, after all, apparently James had set this up for her. So she was quite shocked when she saw Jaune up there, although before she could say anything the music started.**

_**Hey! Where's the drums? **_

**As if on cue drums started along with the rest of the on-stage band, as it started people started to shuffle on to the dance floor. Jaune was looking for Weiss as the song was what he once self-proclaimed, in private of course, was quote '**_**what described my feeling for weiss in an almost perfect manner**_**', she didn't know that it was said in private after all.**

_**Wooh oh oh oh**_

_**Let's go!**_

All of the younger audience decided to start dancing to the music, none of the adults decided to stop them after all they should be allowed to enjoy life before they start their lives as huntsmen and huntresses. Weiss, however, was slightly hung up on Jaune's comment, even if it wasn't directly said by him it had to at least mimic a semblance of his actual thoughts.

Jaune was simply just thinking on how he should just be honest with Weiss, '_she should still be single, Neptune never even bothered to try to and ask her out again._' He thought before deciding to join the group, unsurprisingly living with seven sisters one of them eventually whipped him into being able to dance.

_**Woo girl, you're shining**_

_**Like a 5th Avenue diamond**_

_**And they don't make you like they used to**_

_**You're never going out of style**_

_**Woo pretty baby**_

_**This world might have gone crazy**_

_**The way you saved me, who could blame me?**_

_**When I just wanna make you smile**_

**Jaune while singing found Weiss in the crowd and winked at her, her face became dusted with a shade of pink. Not that anyone would see of course.**

In theater, Weiss was also blushing although part of the blush was for the many times she shot the boy down due to her simply assuming that he was after her for her wealth. The crowd was having quite a bit of fun dancing to the tunes.

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**_

**Jaune started dancing in a manner that reflected the lyrics a little. Weiss decided to join the crowd in the dancing, course she needed to talk with him after the show to at least apologized for all the times she shot him down cold-heartedly.**

_**You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you,**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

**Tapping his foot and swing to the tune Jaune internally was thinking, **_**'man this is fun, I can see why Weiss apparently took up singing earlier in life'**_

Weiss sighed at this and thought,'_if only that were true, I really only took up singing because father needed me to sing at a gala for the crowd'_

_**Four dozen of roses**_

_**Anything for you to notice**_

_**All the way to serenade you**_

_**Doing it Sinatra style**_

_**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac**_

_**Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back**_

_**Keep it real to real in the way I feel**_

_**I could walk you down the aisle**_

**Jaune was now thinking about the next song he was going to sing and decided that he may as well make it banger, and at least for him a song directed towards Yang and his feeling towards her, '**_**you know what since James decided to drag me out here I may as well do this and get my internal thoughts out, hell if I score a girlfriend it would certainly be a nice surprise. If nothing else the crowd is certainly having fun'**_

Yang stopped for a second and decided to pay more attention to the next song. Jaune, however, was doing a double take he wasn't gonna deny that he had feelings for her, but he did however only expected the other him to only do that for a single girl.

In the projectionist booth, a certain man was smirking and thinking, '_well it certainly isn't a rare practice to have more than one girlfriend in Remnant, and it certainly isn't illegal, you should just embrace it kid'_, even if he knew that Jaune wasn't ever gonna hear that thought.

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**_

_**You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen**_

_**One of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

'_**No reason to be hidden about this may as well get everything out'**_**, Jaune internally mused. Meanwhile, offscreen James was celebrating a job well done.**

James in the theater was also celebrating a job well done. Ozpin was chuckling at the thought of Mr. Arc having a harem, not because it was impossible but simply because if it weren't for this "movie night" it never would have happened. Roman was laughing and congratulated the kid for possibly getting a harem, Neo was to busy eating ice cream but she still gave a thumbs up nonetheless.

_**Baby you're class and baby you're sick**_

_**I never met a girl like you ever til we met**_

_**A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's**_

_**Got me tripping out like the sixties**_

_**Hippies Queen of the discotheque**_

_**A 70's dream and an 80's best**_

_**Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson**_

_**Girl you're timeless, just so classic**_

_**You're over my head I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen**_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

**Jaune panted for a second before informing the band of the next two songs, the band nodded and Jaune went back to the mic and silently thanked James for making it wireless. Why? Because he was gonna go dance with a dragon.**

Yang snickered at the pun, no one else noticed either because they were too busy dancing and having fun or they willing ignored the pun, no one heard it either way.

**Jaune turned back to the crowd and started singing again this time the band started playing a tune reminiscent of music dating before the great war **

_**If I had the money, let me tell you how it be**_

**Jaune walked off the stage and towards Yang much to her surprise. When he got close he held out his arm in an invitation to dance.**

_**I'll take over the country, everyone would bow on me**_

_**Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen**_

_**We'd run this ship together, just you wait and see**_

**Yang blushed a bit at this, she also accepted the invitation to dance as he kept singing.**

Yang, much to her surprise she also mimicked the action her opposite made on screen. Jaune was simply trying not to think about it too much and decided to continue having fun. Pyrrha was dancing with Jaune and having fun, Internally she was both jealous and fuming about he hasn't noticed her attempts for him to notice her.' That's it I'm gonna express my feelings towards him later', she thought as she went back to having fun.

James was simply relishing in his success at sparking the start of his plan to ultimate Shipping success,'and to think I was gonna go with Roxxanna and explore a new universe'.

**The music changed again to be a mix of old and new with electronic effects added in. **

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**I know, I know, I know**_

_**I know we broke right now**_

_**But girl I guarantee that I'mma work this out**_

_**Yeah**_

_**See I got this plan, are you in our out I need to understand**_

_**Trips to Rio, 5 star meal**_

**Jaune winked at Yang, she only blushed deeper at this.**

Yang at this point got up and walked over to Jaune and spoke, "so I didn't know you were such a charmer Vomit boy." Jaune only roleld his eyes at the vomit boy comment and responded, 'Yea well I suppose at some point I probably would have learned how to, in case your curious the thoughts up there does mostly reflect my thoughts for you, though without the film none of you would have ever known."

Yang snickered and said, "well then I suppose it's a good thing that it happened then right, after all, I think you got Weiss flustered at you now" Jaune sputtered at this and simply smiled and said, "well I believe polygamy isn't illegal so how do you feel about sharing?"

A smirk and a peck on the lips later and Jaune got his answer, which was," sure It could be fun, if what Pyrrha told me about your training with her is true then I gotta see how long you last." Jaune redded to a tomato at the tease.

_**If I gotta beg or steal no big deal**_

_**Girl let me break it down**_

**The Chorus started up again as Jaune spun Yang around. **

_**If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd be**_

_**I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me**_

_**Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen**_

_**We'll run this ship together, just you wait and see**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

**The audience around the pair was simply standing around and viewing the two dance, it's not that they didn't want to dance but that most of them have simply thought that it was a part of the performance.**

_**So would you cover me**_

_**If I gotta take out any enemies**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Cuz It might get ugly**_

_**Many things that you don't wanna see or hear**_

_**You bout to party with stars, fancy cars**_

_**Girl don't quit on me now**_

_**If I gotta rob or steal, no big deal**_

_**This is how we goin' on**_

**Jaune finished his dance with Yang with a quick peck on the cheek and made his way back to the stage to finish the song.**

_**If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd be**_

_**I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me**_

_**Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen**_

_**We'll run this ship together, just you wait and see**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**And I'll be the king baby**_

_**We'll be sittin' on a throne**_

_**We'll be sittin' on a throne, you and me all alone**_

_**Ain't no stoppin' us now**_

_**We'll be royalty**_

_**So who'd you trust girl it's ride or die (we'll be royalty)**_

_**So pack your stuff, let's take this to the sky (we'll be royalty)**_

_**So who'd you trust girl it's ride or die (we'll be royalty)**_

_**So pack your stuff, let's take this to the sky (we'll be royalty)**_

**The crowd clapped at the performance as Jaune spoke, "I have one final song for the night, this one is one that reminds of a certain red girl and how I feel about her" internally he knew that this would probably get him on the wrong side of Yang's fists but ehh it didn't matter.**

Both siblings perked up at this, Ruby because she had a small crush on the guy, and Yang because she had to make sure that he wasn't gonna hurt her sister, Taiyang at this point lost it and started to barrel towards the guy. Ozpin and James both thought at the same time, 'I'm surprised that he didn't do that sooner.', Glynda knew that she was going to have a headache after this, and the captain in the booth…well he was too busy ordering high quality dust for the guests to notice.

However, before the patriarch of the Xiao-long family could bring the theater crashing down in a burning pile of you know what. Somebody stepped in. "**ENOUGH**", her voice boomed, James stood up and almost fainted at the sight, it was his girlfriend and after all hell hath no fury like the fury of a woman scorned… or something like that.

"Angela, lass what brings you round these parts?", James asked only slightly cautiously. "Ehh, got bored of mass slaughtering Grimm" most of the adults almost keeled over from shock, mean while the kids were looking at her with awe,"and I really don't want to deal with another siren within a two week time span, I thought hey you're not busy usually why not come and hang out with you, it has been a while since our last date." She deadpanned the end of that sentence, and continued deadpanning, "when I show up and see that my boyfriend, is apparently about to let a man almost destroy a theater for his amusement, do explain James I'm very curious."

They both knew that she wouldn't win a fight against him but he also knew that she could still make him hurt without trying, so a fight just wasn't worth it, doesn't stop the pair from threatening each other though, all in good jest mind you, even if the audience is now all sitting down with popcorn and drinks.

"Well I would have stepped in eventually, and definitely before he would have laid a hand on the kid." James defended himself weakly. "~sigh~ Just, Just let me put a spell on the place and you won't have to go full on deranged scientist on more people," most of the audience looked confused at the claim, "and you still owe me a date damn it, but I'll overlook it for now, I do however expect one after this.", she finished cheerfully, oh yea and I'll need to be here to maintain the spell, so I'm stuck here until your done with the festivities.

James sighed in defeat and simply nodded and sat back down thinking,'well at least it wasn't Ozma showing up, and gods forbid lieutenant rose walk in on this.' He shuddered at the thought, 'loveless girl, but never cross the woman.',the song that came up next would definitely diffuse the tension in the air.

**He cleared his throat and began**

_**I met you in the dark, you lit me up**_

_**You made me feel as though I was enough**_

_**We danced the night away, we drank too much**_

_**I held your hair back when**_

_**You were throwing up**_

**He looked directly at Ruby and smiled, She blushed a bright ruby red.**

Yang snickered at the pun, Jaune was simply smiling at Ruby, and Ruby decided to have a blushing contest with her was just concerned for his daughters.

_**Then you smiled over your shoulder**_

_**For a minute, I was stone-cold sober**_

_**I pulled you closer to my chest**_

_**And you asked me to stay over**_

_**I said, I already told ya**_

_**I think that you should get some rest**_

**Jaune was now looking down and smiling, Ruby was simply blushing even harder due to her sister teasing her about it.**

Ruby seemed to be losing the blush battle, mostly due to Yang not teasing her. The reason she wasn't doing so was because she was to busy trying to get back at Jaune for the last song and dance.

_**I knew I loved you then**_

_**But you'd never know**_

_**'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**_

_**I know I needed you**_

_**But I never showed**_

_**But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**_

Pyrrha at this point was thinking, 'OH COME ON EVEN RUBY GETS MORE ATTENTION THAN ME?!', Of course unknown to her she was also comically fuming about this, James decided to joke, "Hey Protagonists rights, She would get the most attention out of the three.", which was quickly met by a swift jab to the ribs from Angela.

"It's not okay to make fun of the depressed c'mon.", She half joked.

"Hypocrite."

"Didn't say I wasn't"

Pyrrha looked shellshocked at the pair and realized that she was visibly upset, Jaune made his way to pyrrha and sat next to her pull her in a hug, "Hey don't worry about me not visibly showing you any love, I'm dense but after that even I can't be that dense.". The audience all watched the two lean into a quick peck on the cheek, "and hey if you want we could go for a coffee after this.", Jaune said with a wink.

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed**_

_**I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**_

_**And I'll take the kids to school**_

_**Wave them goodbye**_

_**And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**_

_**When you looked over your shoulder**_

_**For a minute, I forget that I'm older**_

_**I wanna dance with you right now**_

_**Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever**_

_**And I swear that everyday'll get better**_

_**You make me feel this way somehow**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**And I hope you know**_

_**Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold**_

_**We've come so far my dear**_

_**Look how we've grown**_

_**And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**_

**Jaune looked up again and this time directly at Ruby, and smiled in acknowledgement of her embarrassment, and chose to wink just to add on to the flames.**

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**I wanna live with you**_

_**Even when we're ghosts**_

_**'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**_

_**I'm gonna love you till**_

_**My lungs give out**_

_**I promise till death we part like in our vows**_

_**So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**_

_**Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old**_

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**Just say you won't let go**_

_**Oh, just say you won't let go**_

**He finished the song with a bow and hopped off the stage to go hang out with a Pyrrha, She seemed sad for some reason.**

The screen fades to a familiar black and before anyone can say anything Angela got up and dragged James off for that date he owns her. The audience stunned laughed at the kid's expense. The crowd disperses into familiar groups and cliques all talking about the last film, along with other small talk.

_**Author's note: So I really don't feel at all proud of this chapter's writing, But that's mostly due to my lack of experience writing this kind of genre of fanfiction, along with an unfamiliar story type and you get this chapter. Also I feel that I wrote Tai a little too harsh, I probably will go back at some point to rewrite his part.**_

_**The writing for the three/ four girls to get shipped with Jaune, was also a bit too cheesy and in my opinion bad, so why did I do it… I didn't know how to write a better way of shipping them. My bad, but I suppose running with it was better than trying to spend another week trying to write this chapter, if I had more patience and better writing skills I would have totally done better, in the end you are your worst critic I suppose.**_

_**Otherwise though I did introduce a new character, due to me realizing that certain characters from the show might start a small war in the theater and I would rather write in a new character to avoid that logical loop hole, than have to explain away why certain things did not happen.**_

_**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, I felt that it wasn't that great but I could be wrong, so once again let me know.**_

_**As always, Have fun and Ships ahoy.**_


	6. Update: New story

I know that I should be updating this story but I lost the fun of writing this and decided to change focus, however, I do plan to get back to this at some point, it just won't be anytime soon hell I'll probably rewrite the story when I do get back to it. in other news I got a new story up in the meantime, it's doesn't have a set writing schedule but I'll shoot for one a month if I'm super determined I might get two chapters done for a month, I don't really know I've given up on a set update date as that just doesn't really work for me. The new story is called remnant company if you want to read it, I understand if you're annoyed at this, I would be too but I really do plan on getting back to this I just need some time to rethink how I want this story to go.

anyway, Have fun and drink water (IDK what else to put here)


End file.
